With the increased usage of mobile communication devices, such as mobile telephones, it has become more common for a household to have multiple communication devices. When an incoming communication is received at a particular one of the communication devices in a household, it may be inconvenient and time consuming to find the particular communication device that is receiving the communication. As a result, a user may not be able to readily identify who is calling. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method for providing caller identification information.